btsfandomcom-20200222-history
J-Hope
Jung Ho-seok (정호석) known by his stage name J-Hope (제이홉) is a South Korean rapper. He is a rapper, main dancer and member of BTS. J-Hope has been described by BTS's choreographer as the best dancer of BTS. History J-Hope has attended Global Cyber University, ''where he majored in broadcasting performing arts. He has one sibling, an older sister named Jung Da Won. Dancing has been J-Hope's dream since he was a child. His solo song "MAMA" on 2016's album ''Wings describes how his mother unconditionally encouraged his dream, even when it drove his family into some debt and required her to go work abroad. "Time travel to 2006, crazed for dancing, pinched my mom’s purse / When my dad opposed but I practiced every day / She supported me and the pieces of my dream / But I didn’t know my mom’s big contribution wasn’t a shortcut but a path to a dream that resulted in debt / (Always) the problem is money (Go away) so my mom ended up working overseas Over the phone, my mom’s voice that I hear is clear / What I remember is my mom’s strength back then was my curve ball / For real / I was determined to be successful / With that one promise I became the son I am now" BTS-MAMA, Wings 2016. Before BTS, J-Hope was a street dancer in the group NEURON. He was accepted to Bighit in December 2010, joining RM and Suga- who had moved in to the Bighit dorms in August and November respectively- as part of the Bangtan lineup. Cyber Bullying In November 2014, J-Hope was cyber bullied via a hashtag saying that J-Hope does not deserve to be in the band and he should get kicked out as soon as possible. J-Hope tweeted “Late at night when everyone is asleep, this is J-Hope. I was monitoring myself and practicing my dance for the first time in a while, and I’m feeling a lot of things.. I’m really lacking still… I feel like I should work harder, so I’m tweeting a fighting tweet. Fighting, Hope!” The other BTS members showed their support by tweeting in defense of him and trying to cheer him up by posting funny and encouraging pictures. Fans showed their support by tweeting and commenting on J-Hope’s social media accounts, and making the hashtag #JHopeYourePerfect trend on twitter, which was a success. Hixtape Big Hit announces last February 23, 2018 that J-Hope's mixtape entitled ''"Hope World" ''(Named Hixtape by A.R.M.Ys) which is a combination of his name and mixtape will be released on March 2, 2018. J-Hope follows the trend of dropping mixtapes after RM and Suga. On March 1, 2018, J-Hope released a music video for the title track "Daydream". The music video went on to be the fastest Korean music video to get 1 million likes on YouTube, surpassing the record previously held by his group BTS. A music video for the B-side "Airplane" was later released on March 6. The EP debuted at number 63 on the Billboard 200, making him the highest charting K-pop solo act on the chart. Hope World also placed at number 46 on the Canadian Albums chart. Three mixtape tracks, “Daydream”, “Hope World”, and “Hangsang”, charted on the World Digital Songs Chart, ranking third, 16th, and 24th respectively. The success of his solo debut lead him to rank third on the Emerging Artists Chart, and 97th on the Artist 100 Chart for the week of March 10. He is the fifth Korean artist, and the second Korean soloist after Psy, to place on the Artist 100 Discography See also: BTS Discography Mixtapes *Hope World (2018) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * 1 Verse (2015) Filmography Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits BTS Discography * 2 Cool 4 Skool ** We Are Bulletproof Pt.2 — writing ** No More Dream — writing, composer ** Like — writing, composer ** Outro: Circle Room Cypher — writing ** Road/Path — writing, composer * O!RUL8,2? ** N.O — writing ** We On — writing, composer ** If I Ruled the World — writing, composer ** Coffee — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt. 1 — writing, composer ** Attack on Bangtan — writing, composer ** Satoori Rap — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair ** Intro: Skool Luv Affair — writing, composer ** Where You From — writing, composer ** Just One Day — writing ** Tomorrow — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher, Pt.2: Triptych — writing, composer ** Spine Breaker — writing, composer ** Jump — writing, composer * Skool Luv Affair Special Addition ** Miss Right — writing, composer * Dark & Wild ** Danger — writing, composer ** War of Hormone — writing, composer ** Hip Hop Lover — writing, composer ** Let Me Know — writing, composer ** Rain — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher Pt.3: Killer — writing, composer ** Can You Turn Off Your Phone? — writing, composer ** Embarrassed — writing, composer ** 24/7 = Heaven — writing, composer ** Look Here — writing, composer ** So 4 More — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 1 ** I Need U — writing ** Hold Me Tight — writing, composer ** Dope — writing, composer ** Boyz with Fun — writing, composer ** Converse High — writing, composer ** Moving On — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life, Part 2 ** Intro: Never Mind — writing, composer ** Run — writing, composer ** Whalien 52 — writing, composer ** Ma City — writing, composer ** Autumn Leaves — writing, composer * The Most Beautiful Moment in Life: Young Forever ** Save Me — writing, composer ** Epilogue: Young Forever — writing, composer, producer ** Love is Not Over (Full Length Edition) — writing * Wings ** Intro: Boy Meets Evil — writing, composer ** Blood Sweat & Tears — writing, composer ** MAMA — writing, composer ** Awake — writing, composer ** BTS Cypher 4 — writing ** 2! 3! — writing, composer ** Interlude: Wings — writing, composer * You Never Walk Alone ** Outro: Wings — writing, composer ** A Supplementary Story: You Never Walk Alone — writing, composer * Love Yourself 'Her' ** Best of Me — writing, composer ** Pied Piper — writing, composer ** Mic Drop — writing, composer ** Outro: Her — writing, composer ** Sea — writing, composer Trivia *He is the third oldest in the band BTS *His Zodiac sign is Aquarius *He is referred to as the ‘sunshine’ of the group due to his bright and energetic personality *J-Hope has an older sister *His hobbies are listening to music and window shopping *He chose the name “J-Hope” as his stage name because he wants to be a source of light and hope to his fans *His favorite color is green *His favorite number is 7 *He hates exercising/working out *He loves kimchi *His favorite season is Spring *He is really bad at drawing *He has a dog called Mickey *He used to have a girlfriend before debut, but he already broke up with her *His favourite subject in school is Music *He speaks Korean, English, Chinese and Japanese *His role models are G-Dragon of BIGBANG, A$AP Rocky, J.Cole, and Beenzino *He is the protagonist of the "Boy Meets Evil" short film *His solo song from the WINGS album is "Mama" *If he could introduce his sister to a member, he would introduce her to Jungkook. *His mixtape, 'Hope World' was released on March 2nd, which charted on iTunes in 63 countries. *He and Jimin are the only ones who are still roommates. *He has gained the liking of many celebrities outside of Korea, for example wrestler John Cena and singer-songwriter Tinashe. *Prior to Hope World, J-Hope released an unofficial track, 1VERSE on Soundcloud in 2015. *According to RM, he and J-Hope are the most cowards members of the group.Flinch w/ BTS – via YouTube. Family Tree Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Hyung Line Category:Rap Line Category:Dance Line Category:J-Hope Category:1994 Category:94